Baby Step
by hhibin
Summary: Awal kisah Tenten setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4 dan pertemuannya dengan Gaara yang lebih menjadi akrab dan manis. "Wah kau pengertian ya Gaara, baiklah Gaara adalah panda milik Tenten. Jadi tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya, kau ingat ya Gaara," ucap Tenten dan Gaara mengangguk setuju. "Seranggaku bilang Kankuro akan membantu Tenten agar Gaara tidak menyukainya lagi." RnR
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO PUMYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**BABY STEP (GAATEN)**

**RATE : T  
**

**NOTE : **OCC**, TYPO**

* * *

**#PERTEMUAN**

Paska perang dunia shinobi ke empat, jarang ada yang membeli peralatan ninja seperti kunai, shuriken dan sebagainya. Inilah yang dirasakan Tenten sebagai seorang Shinobi yang berjualan peralatan Shinobi

"Sepinya... semenjak perang dunia ke-4 itu aku jarang menemui pelanggan. Apa aku harus membuat perang dunia lagi agar ada yang membeli jualanku? Tapi itu tidak mungkin Tenten. Kekuatan mu itu tidak setara dengan Obito-Uchiha dan juga tidak setara dengan Madara-Uchiha. Harusnya kau tau diri Tenten," Tenten berucap pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedari tadi ia hanya memainkan kunainya saja tanpa sadar ada dua orang pelanggan yang mendengar perkataan asalnya itu.

"Kau tau diri juga, itu lebih baik," ucap salah seorang pelanggan yang seumuran dengannya. Dengan syok Tenten melihat kebelakang dan ternyata ada dua pelanggan pria yang masuk kedalam tokonya. Yang satu seumuran dengannya dan yang satu anak-anak. Hal yang pertama kali Tenten rasakan setelah melihat pelanggan pertamanya itu senang sekaligus kaget juga..

Karena baru pertama kalinya seorang kazekage datang ke toko kecilnya ini. Ditambah lagi juga Kazekage ini adalah orang yang mendengar perkataan asalnya barusan.

"Eh, Kazekage-sama. Itu hanya perkataan iseng, mohon maafkan," ucap Tenten canggung saat tau Kazekage lah yang sedari tadi mengkritiknya.

"Iya aku tau perasaanmu," ucap Gaara tanpa memandang wajah Tenten. Gaara hanya terfokus pada anak berkuncir nanas yang asik melihat peralatan Shinobi yang dijual Tenten.

"Paman, aku ingin ini," ucap Shikadai menunjuk kunai.

"Kau janjinya hanya melihat-lihat, jika kau ingin membelinya paman akan belikan setelah kau lulus dari akademi," ucap Gaara menjelaskan.

Shikadai hanya menatap malas pamannya ini sedangkan Tenten hanya bengong mendengar percakapan antara paman dan keponakannya. Ia perlahan bangun dari bangkunya dan berjalan kearah Shikadai dan Gaara.

"Aku lebih suka berjalan-jalan bersama paman Kankuro dibanding dengan paman Gaara. Pasti jika aku berjalan-jalan dengannya ia akan membelikannya, tidak seperti paman."

Gaara hanya diam tidak menanggapi perkataan keponakannya itu, sedangkan Tenten yang mendengarnya bukan bengong lagi tapi kesal dengan perkataan anak kecil didepannya ini.

"Hey kau, tidak sopan sekalih. Kau ini sama menyebalkannya dengan ayahmu, seharusnya kau senang berjalan jalan dengan pamanmu ini yang seorang Kage. Dan harusnya kau juga bersyukur karena bisa berjalan-jalan dengan orang sibuk seperti dia, tapi kau malah membeda-bedakannya dengan paman Kankuro mu itu. Kau menyakiti perasaanya anak kecil," ucap Tenten kesal.

"Bibi jangan ikut campur, ini masalah kami."

"A-apa? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Dasar Shikamaru, kenapa anaknya mirip sekalih dengannya. Sayang kau tidak mengikuti sifat Ibumu Shikadai," ucap Tenten dengan nada yang lebih kesal dari sebelumnya.

"Dasar, wanita itu memang cerewet dan menyebalkan," ucap Shikadai santai dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Berhenti!" teriak Tenten. Tapi Shikadai tidak menghiraukan dan tetap berjalan meninggalkan Tenten dan Gaara. Tenten dengan kesal pun berlari kearah Shikadai namun baru beberapa langkah pergerakannya itu sudah ditahan Gaara.

"Sudahlah jangan kau kejar, itu memanglah sifatnya," ucap Gaara tenang kemudian melepaskan tangan Tenten perlahan.

"Hmm, maaf aku memarahi keponakanmu," ucap Tenten sopan.

"Tidak masalah."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Gaara langsung terfokus lagi melihat-lihat peralatan Shinobi yang dijual Tenten.

"Jika ada yang anda butuhkan, katakan saja padaku Kazekage-sama," ucap Tenten sopan dan duduk kembali dibangkunya sambil memainkan kunainya lagi.

"Kau berbicara sangat formal sekalih, bisakah kau berbicara biasa saja padaku? Kita ini seumuran Tenten," ucap Gaara dingin seperti biasanya. Perkataanya ini lebih tepat disebut perintah dibanding perkataan biasa yang diucapkan Naruto padanya.

"Baiklah," ucap Tenten menurut pada Gaara. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus menuruti perintah Kazekage dihadapannya ini. Karena jika tidak mematuhi, Konoha pasti akan mendapatkan reputasi buruk karena salah satu warganya. Maka dari itulah Tenten harus menurut pada orang didepannya ini.

"Aku perihatin dengan pekerjaan mu ini," ucap Gaara tiba-tiba. Tenten hanya tersenyum miris ketika sang Kazekage berkata begitu.

"Iya aku juga sama perihatin dengan pekerjaanku sendiri, enaknya jika menjadi mereka bertiga," ucap Tenten tersenyum miris sambil membayangkan 3 orang wanita yang seangkatan dengannya. Hidup 3 orang itu sangat-lah bahagia tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak memiliki anak/orang yang dicintai.

"Siapa?" tanya Gaara penasaran. Nampaknya Gaara mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraanya bersama Tenten.

"Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino. Kau mengenalnyakan?" tanya Tenten dan Gaara mengangguk.

"Enaknya menjadi mereka itu apa?" tanya Gaara lagi. Tenten nampaknya berfikir, jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan pada Kazekage ini.

"Emm mungkin karena mereka mempunyai orang yang dicintai," ucap Tenten menjelaskan dan tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang ia keluarkan ini berbeda dengan tadi, ini bukanlah senyum miris melainkan senyuman yang rindu akan seseorang.

"Memangnya tidak ada yang kau cintai?"

Nyess...

Pertanyaan yang langsung tepat menusuk titik yang paling tepat didalam hati Tenten. Pertanyaanya ini sangat susah untuk dijawab oleh Tenten.

"Ada juga si," jawab Tenten dengan ragu.

"Kau ragu Tenten," ucap Gaara setelah mendengar nada bicara yang dikeluarkan Tenten yang sangatlah ragu.

"Hehe, memang iya aku ragu. Oh iya aku lupa."

Setelah mengatakan itu Tenten langsung bangun dari bangkunya dan masuk kedalam, beberapa menit kemudian ia datang kembali membawa dua gelas teh hijau.

"Maaf, aku lupa menyediakan untukmu. Kau duduk saja Gaara-san. Aku takut kau kelelahan," ucap Tenten ramah. Ia meletakkan dua gelas teh hijau itu dimeja khusus yang berada disebelah kanan yang memang disediakan untuk pengunjungnya yang ingin duduk dan makan. Tenten pun duduk dibangku itu setelah menaruh teh hijau dan Gaara pun duduk di bangku yang sama. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah duduk saling berhadapan. Gaara yang duduk berhadapan dengan Tenten tanpa sadar memandang wajah Tenten itu dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang mengintimidasi. Ia menatapnya karena penasaran dan juga seperti ada magnet yang menariknya agar memandang wajah gadis didepannya ini. Ia penasaran karena hal apa yang membuat gadis didepannya ini tidak mempunyai seseorang yang dicintainya?

Hampir beberapa detik Gaara memerhatikannya dengan teliti, pada akhirnya ia berhenti ketika melihat bola mata Tenten yang menurutnya sangatlah indah walaupun berwarna kecoklatan, tidak seperti warna sapphire ataupun emerland yang biasanya cenderung terlihat indah.

"Kau mempunyai mata yang bagus, dan wajah yang cantik. Aku yakin nanti ada yang akan mencintai mu dan bukan kau yang mencintai," ucap Gaara tanpa sadar dan tetap memerhatikan wajah dan terfokus pada mata Tenten. Tenten yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Gaara dengan syok, ia syok karena seorang Kazekage didepannya ini sedang memerhatikannya. Oh... ia tidak menyangka.

"Wah Gaara-san, kata-kata mu itu bagus. Aku suka, wah...dan juga aku tidak menyangka kau memperhatikanku," ucap Tenten tidak percaya. Setelah Tenten berkata begitu, Gaara yang salah tingkah langsung melirik kearah lain tanpa menatap Tenten lagi.

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku hanya asal bicara," ucap Gaara dengan nada yang biasa ia ucapkan. Nada yang ia keluarkan berbeda sekalih dengan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan karena mengatakan hal yqng menurutnya sangat memalukan itu.

"Tidak apa, aku suka dengan kata-kata mu itu," ucap Tenten tersenyum lima jari ala Naruto dan juga Lee.

Gaara yang melihat topik pembicaraanya ini sangat tidak enak, ia dengan cepat langsung mengganti topik pembicaraannya dengan Tenten.

"Kau memangnya tidak mempunyai misi?" tanya Gaara. Kemudian ia langsung meminum teh yang disediakan Tenten, ternyata itulah topik yang Gaara tanya agar topik soal dirinya memerhatikan Tenten itu tidak dibahas terlalu jauh.

"Tidak, aku sekarang jarang diberikan misi. Lagi pula misi pertama ku dibulan ini hanya mengawasi keadaan desa karena besok adalah pertemuan 5 kage," ucap Tenten menjelaskan.

"Kage ya?..Hah! Gaara-san kau itu kan salah seorang Kage. Kenapa kau sekarang sudah ada disini? Bukannya pertemuanya itu besok?" tanya Tenten ketika sadar bahwa Gaara juga salah seorang kage dan juga ia baru sadar pertemuan itu diadakan besok bukan sekarang. Tapi kenapa Gaara sekarang sudah ada di Konoha?..

"Iya pertemuannya memang besok, sengaja aku datang lebih cepat karena aku ingin bermain dengan keponakanku," jawab Gaara menjelaskan. Tenten hanya menjawab 'o' setelah mendengar penjelasan Gaara dan meminum teh Hijaunya kembali.

"Begitu, kau kan sibuk Gaara dan juga kau bilang kau kan akan bermain dengan keponakan mu. Tapi kenapa masih disini?" tanya Tenten bingung karena Gaara bilang tadi kan tujuannya datang lebih cepat agar bisa bermain dengan keponakannya itu, tapi kenapa masih ada di toko Tenten?...

"Kau mengusirku?" celetuk Gaara. Ia berkata begitu karena dari perkataan yang di ucapkan Tenten itu terdengar seperti mengusirnya. Dengan cepat Tenten langsung mengibaskan kedua tangannya yang artinya tidak seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin orang yang dihadapannya ini salah paham.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. maksudku itu aku hanya bingung Gaara-san. Kan kau bilang tadi kau ingin bermain dengan keponakanmu, tapi kalau ingin disini lebih lama juga tidak apa," ucap Tenten menjelaskan. Gaara hanya diam tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Tenten kemudian bangun dari bangkunya.

Tenten yang melihatnya langsung menarik tangan Gaara agar duduk kembali, tapi Gaara menolak dan tidak sengaja Gaara menyenggol cangkir miliknya sendiri dan pada akhirnya cangkir itu jatuh mengenai tangan Tenten.

"Aww, Kazekage-sama aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku mohon maafkan kelancanganku," ucap Tenten setengah merintih. Ia dengan cepat melepaskan tangan Gaara dan mulai meniupi tangannya yang tersiram teh panas tadi.

"Maaf kan aku Tenten," ucap Gaara panik dan mulai ikut meniupi tangan Tenten yang lembab.

"Tidak apa, harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

"Tidak, seharusnya aku. Lihat tangan mu jadi lembab dan merah seperti ini Tenten," ucap Gaara dan masih tetap meniupi tangan Tenten dengan lembut. Sesekali Gaara mengusapnya agar tidak terlalu sakit.

Tenten yang melihat perlakuan Gaara perlahan berhenti meniupi tangannya sendiri. Ia hanya diam ketika Gaara meniupi tangannya. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang melakukannya. Neji saja tidak pernah melakukan itu untuknya, tapi kenapa Gaara melakukannya?

"Tenten kau ninja mediskan? Cobalah kau obati tanganmu sendiri," ucap Gaara dengan nada yang masih panik. Tenten hanya tersenyum ketika Gaara bilang dirinya itu ninja medis. Ninja medis?...

Hanya dalam mimpi Tenten menjadi NINJA MEDIS.

"Ninja medis? aku bukan Ninja medis Gaara. Lagipula aku tidak ahli dalam hal itu dan juga aku sudah membuang jauh-jauh cita-citaku untuk menjadi seorang ninja medis."

Gaara hanya diam setelah mendengar perkataann Tenten. Dia tidak enak dengan apa yang barusan ia bilang pada Tenten. Suasana di sekitar mereka juga berubah menjadi sedikit hampa dan juga sedikit canggung.

"Aku akan mengompresnya dan memberikan salep agar tidak terlalu lembab. Gaara-san jangan terlalu khawatir, aku tinggal kedalam dulu ya."

Tenten langsung melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang oleh Gaara, kemudian bangkit dari bangkunya dan masuk kedalam. Setelah Tenten masuk, Gaara juga masuk mengikuti Tenten kedalam.

"Aku bilang tunggu diluar Gaara," ucap Tenten ketika tau Gaara sudah ada dibelakangnya. Tenten dengan cekatan langsung menyalakan keran air dingin kemudian menyirami tangannya. Setelah kurang dari 5 menit, ia mematikan keran air dan mengambil baskom yang ada disampingnya. Tidak lupa ia isi dengan es beserta air dingin. Baru juga ingin mengopres tangan kanannya, Gaara langsung mengambil kain yang dipegang Tenten dan perlahan mengompresnya dengan lembut.

"Maaf soal ini dan juga maaf soal Ninja medis tadi. Aku tidak tau," ucap Gaara menjelaskan dan tetap mengomperes tangan Tenten.

Tenten yang mendengar permintaan maaf Gaara pun tersenyum. Gaara yang melihat senyuman Tenten pun tersenyum juga, walaupun senyumannya sedikit. Tenten yang melihat senyuman Gaara itu langsung heboh.

"K-kau tersenyum Gaara. Wah kau imut jika tersenyum Gaara."

"Sudahlah kau berlebihan."

"Aku tidak berlebihan, itu memang benar. Wah, kau seorang Kage pertama yang menurutku sangat lah imut. Mungkin, Shikadai saja kalah denganmu Gaara-san," ucap Tenten sambil tetap memerhatikan wajah Gaara. Gaara tanpa sadar tersenyum senang ketika mendengar perkataan Tenten barusan.

"Benarkah? wah aku jadi merasa bangga kalau begitu," ucap Gaara tersenyum lagi. Tenten hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Gaara dan juga ia senang bisa melihat langsung sifat Gaara yang tersembunyi. Gaara yang biasanya dingin dan pendiam ternyata adalah seseorang yang sangat Manis dan imut.

"Kau mirip panda Gaara-san, lihat dari matamu dan semuanya pokoknya kau mirip," ucap Tenten menunjuk mata, dan wajah Gaara.

Gaara yang mendengar perkataan Tenten langsung tertawa.

"Kalau begitu aku juga gendut seperti panda. Apa aku sudah mirip Tenten?" tanya Gaara. Ia mulai menggembungkan kedua pipinya agar lebih terlihat mirip panda. Tenten tambah tertawa ketika melihat wajah Gaara yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau benar-benar mirip. Hahaha aku berharap bisa memiliki panda imut seperti mu Gaara," ucap Tenten disela tawanya dan mengusap air matanya yang keluar gara-gara melihat wajah Gaara. Gaara juga ikut tertawa ketika Tenten tertawa, entah apalah yang membuat Gaara jadi lebih bahagia ketika melihat Tenten tertawa.

"Kau bisa memilikinya sekarang, aku bersedia menjadi pandamu Tenten," ucap Gaara dengan nada yang berubah menjadi serius. Ia masih mengopres tangan Tenten dengan lembut seperti sebelumnya sedangkan Tenten tambah tertawa ketika mendengar pernyataan Gaara barusan, dan juga ia tidak sadar kalau nada bicara Gaara sudah berubah menjadi serius.

"Wah kau pengertian ya Gaara, baiklah Gaara adalah panda milik Tenten. Jadi tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya, kau janji ya Gaara-san," ucap Tenten.

Gaara pun mengangguk setuju sedangkan Tenten tanpa sadar ia sudah mengikat janji dengan Gaara.

Suasana di rumah Tenten sekarang ini menjadi lebih ramai, karena tawa yang keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing.

"Gaara, Hokage ingin bertemu denganmu," teriak seseorang dari luar. Mereka yang mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Gaara pun langsung keluar bersamaan dengan tangan Gaara yang masih memegangi tangan Tenten.

"Sekarang?" tanya Gaara dengan nada serius. Kankuro mengangguk.

"Tenten aku pergi dulu, apa kau ada obat salepnya?" tanya Gaara dan Tenten mengangguk bertandakan ada.

"Hmm baguslah, aku pergi dulu. Aku senang bisa akrab denganmu, nanti aku akan kesini lagi," ucap Gaara menyerahkan kain kompresan tadi dan memeluk Tenten. Tetapi Tenten tidak membalas pelukan Gaara, ia hanya tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu," bisik Gaara lembut kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan Tenten.

Mereka berdua pun pergi dari toko Tenten. Diperjalanan menuju tempat hokage, Kankuro memerhatikan Gaara terus dari atas hingga bawah dengan tatapan bingung. Gaara yang merasa diperhatikan itupun mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara dingin.

Kankuro hanya menggeleng dan tetap memerhatikan Gaara.

"Bukankah itu Tenten?" tanya Kankuro dan Gaara hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kankuro.

"Hubunganmu dengannya apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Teman," jawab Gaara dingin. Kankuro tambah bingung setelah mendengar jawaban dari adiknya ini, adiknya ini adalah orang yang susah ditebak. Apa hubungan adiknya dengan Tenten? Kalau temen, kenapa sampai berpelukan? Dan juga kenapa memeluk Tenten itu sangat mudah? Padahal memeluk kakaknya sendiri saja susah. Apa yang membuat Gaara sukarela seperti itu?...

_**#TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO PUMYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**BABY STEP [hhibin]**

**Pairing : TENTEN X ****GAARA **

**RATE : T  
**

**NOTE : OCC, TYPO**

**Sebelumnya author minta maap soal typo yang parah banget ya, kalo gaje maklum lah :D . Ini kan ff yang muncul gitu aje pas selesai baca manga Naruto yang terakhir. Yaudah lah langsung aja dah cekidot -_-**

_**#PERNYATAAN GAARA**_

"Jadi yang ingin kau bicarakan hanya tentang urusan pribadi kita saja Hokage?" tanya Gaara tidak percaya. Sedangkan Hokage, Naruto hanya tertawa dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan temannya ini.

"Iya, kita jangan terlalu tegang juga Gaara. Kita ini belum tua seperti para kage yang lainnya, jadi bagaimana keadaan mu?" tanya Naruto sambil meminum teh hijaunya.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat ini lah," jawab Gaara dan memakan takoyaki yang disediakan.

"Keadaan desa mu bagaimana?".

"Baik, aku rasa aku tidak perlu menanyakan keadaan desamu kan Naruto?".

Naruto tertawa mendengar jawaban dari temannya ini sedangkan, Gaara tetap pada mode datarnyaSuasana di tempat Hokage ini menjadi ramai dikarenakan tawa dari Naruto yang tidak berhenti terus, kalau Gaara jangan ditanya. Dia tidak tertawa dia hanya tersenyum, itupun hanya sekitar mmm.. 0.25 % lah.

**XXX**

Malam ini ditempat Tenten mendadak ramai karena kedatangan Temari dan keluarganya yang menanyakan hal yang menurut Tenten tidak lah terlalu penting.

"Tenten aku ingin tanya sekalih lagi denganmu. Jadi apa benar Gaara tadi itu tertawa lepas dan juga memelukmu tanpa paksaan?" tanya Temari lagi.

Tenten tidak menjawab pertanyaan Temari yang kesekian kalinya, ia bosan dengan perempuan yang ada didepannya ini. Kenapa yang ditanyakan selalu soal Gaara yang memeluknya dan tertawa lepas, memangnya dia seperti itu aneh? Tidak kan. Semua orang pasti mempunyai sifat tersembunyi yang tidak selalu ditunjukan kepada orang lain.

"Temari kau membuat Tenten menjadi bosan, kau tidak lihat apa ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya itu?" ucap Shikamaru menunjuk wajah Tenten.

"Menurutku dia sama saja ekspresinya, kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan."

"Kau itu, lihat dengan benar-benar," ucap Shikamaru lagi. Ia kesal dengan istrinya ini, kenapa dia tidak bisa membedakan wajah seseorang yang bosan atau tidak. Semua orang yang sekali melihatnya saja pasti tau.

"Emm, kalau dilihat-lihat memang sepertinya begitu si. Tapi Tenten aku masih tidak percaya, Gaara memelukmu itu adalah suatu keajaiban, aku jadi ingin dipeluk adikku sendiri," ucap Temari membayangkan adiknya itu memeluknya dengan wajah yang sumringah dan senyum lima jari ala Naruto. Itu adalah sebuah keajaiban yang diberikan Kami-sama untuknya seumur hidup jika Gaara seperti yang ada dibayangannya itu.

"Itukan hanya hal yang sepele Temari. Pasti Gaara juga sering memeluk kekasihnya yang ada didesa Suna-kan? jadi kau jangan terlalu berlebihan juga. Dan juga si Kankuro itu menyebalkan, kenapa ia menyebarkan hal yang seperti ini padamu. Gaara pasti akan marah," ucap Tenten kesal.

"Memeluk kekasihnya didesa Suna? kau mendapatkan info dari mana Tenten?" tanya Temari kaget.

"Dari Kankuro, dia bilang kekasih Gaara itu Matsuri. Jadi dia bilang padaku jangan terlalu akrab dengan Gaara, karna di sudah mempunyai seseorang yang menunggunya di desa. Sudahlah aku malas membicarakan ini, lagi juga ini hanya berlangsung sekalih. Dan tenang saja aku tidak akan memeluk adikmu lagi Temari," ucap Tenten menjelaskan. Kali ini bukan Temari saja yang kaget, tapi Shikamaru sama kagetnya dengan Temari. Matsuri? kekasih Gaara? itu adalah hal yang mustahil dan paling tidak masuk akal.

"Kapan Kankuro memberitahukan soal ini padamu Tenten?" tanya Shikamaru. Tenten hanya diam sambil tetap berfikir, kapan Kankuro mengatakannya?

"Mmm... kalau tidak salah setelah beberapa menit Gaara pergi ketempat Hokage."

"Kau jangan bilang ' kalau tidak salah' pastikan itu benar Tenten," ucap Temari kesal. Kesal? apa yang menyebabkan Temari kesal.

"Iya-iya itu benar, kenapa nada bicaramu itu berubah menjadi kesal? Aku kan tidak mengatakan hal yang membuatmu kesal. Lagi pula ini sudah malam, dan juga kalau dilihat-lihat Shikadai sudah menguap terus. Shikadai kemari."

Tenten memberikan aba-aba agar Shikadai mendekat kearahnya, Shikadai pun menurut dan berjalan ke arah Tenten itu dengan gaya yang bisa dibilang sama malasnya dengan gaya berjalan ayahnya itu. Temari dan Shikamaru pun sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing soal Matsuri dan Gaara.

"Kenapa bibi?".

"Kau kan tadi ingin kunai, jadi ambil yang kau mau. Bibi memberikannya gratis untukmu, tapi dengan satu syarat," ucap Tenten. Shikadai yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum senang.

"Apa syaratnya? dan aku ingin yang ini ya bibi," tanya Shikadai dan mengambil 2 kunai yang dari tadi siang ia inginkan.

"Baiklah. Syaratnya kau jangan mengatakan soal paman Kankuro atau pun paman Gaara jika kau sedang bersama diantara mereka. Ingat! itu sangat menyakiti hati mereka. Mengerti?" ucap Tenten tersenyum dan Shikadai mengangguk setuju dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Bagus".

"Tenten yang dikatakan Kankuro itu hanya lelucon, kau jangan mendengarkannya," ucap Temari bersamaan dengan Shikamaru.

"Iya, aku akan tanya sendiri saja pada Gaara jika ia datang lagi," ucap Tenten.

"Yasudah kami pulang, dan terimakasih atas kunai yang kau berikan pada Shikadai," ucap Shikamaru dan menggendong anaknya itu dipundaknya.

"Iya tidak masalah."

"Shikadai ucapkan apa yang seharusnya kau ucapkan," ucap Temari memerintah Shikadai.

"Iya, Bibi arigato gozaimasu. Dan juga aku minta maaf soal tadi siang. Mohon maafkan aku," ucap Shikadai sopan. Tenten tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Shikadai dengan gemas.

"Iya, kau jangan mengikuti sifat ayahmu yang menyebalkan dan pemalas. Kau ikuti kecerdasanya saja oke?" ucap Tenten tertawa dan Shikadai mengangguk.

"Konbanwa," ucap keluarga kecil Shikamaru itu dan pergi meninggalkan tempat Tenten.

Setelah kepergian Shikamaru dan keluarganya ia langsung berberes-beres untuk menutup tokonya itu. Setelah semua rapih ia langsung menarik pintu tokonya dan menguncinya dengan rapat.

"Kenapa mereka menjelaskan soal Gaara padaku? Lagipula aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Gaara. Akh... sudahlah aku lelah," ucap Tenten berjalan kekamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua tersebut. Ia langsung masuk kemar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

Tanpa basa-basi Tenten langsung naik keatas ranjangnya. Perlahan mata coklatnya itu tertutup, dan akhirnya pun tertutup pulas. Ketika sudah tidur wajah Tenten lebih mirip seperti anak-anak karena wajahnya yang tenang dan imut itu.

_Tok..Tok.._

Baru beberapa menit tidur, seseorang mengetuk jendelanya. Dengan malas bercampur kesal ia membuka matanya perlahan. Seseorang berambut merah sedang memerhatikkannya, Tenten masih tidak sadar siapa orang yang memerhatikannya. Orang berambut merah itu tersenyum kearah Tenten, Tenten hanya bingung dengan orang yang memerhatikannya itu. Perlahan ia bangun dari kasurnya dan membuka kaca jendelanya.

"Kau sudah mengantuk Tenten?" tanya orang yang berambut merah itu.

"Ya bukan mengantuk lagi, tapi sudah tidur pulas. Kau siapa memangnya?" tanya Tenten setengah sadar.

"Sabaku Gaara," jawab Gaara. Setelah mendengar nama itu Tenten langsung kaget, dan sadar dari tidurnya. Ia pun langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agar sadar.

"Oh, maaf aku tidak mengenal wajah anda Kazekage-sama. Silahkan masuk," ucap Tenten sopan dan langsung menyalakan lagi lampu kamarnya. Gaara pun menurut dan masuk kedalam.

"Tidak masalah, aku tau aku mengganggumu. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu Tenten," ucap Gaara menjelaskan. Tenten mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Gaara ini.

"Iya aku tau, pasti ini soal kau yang memelukku kan? Tenang aku akan mencegahmu jika kau ingin memelukku lagi. Aku tau, kau tidak ingin sampai kekasihmu dan penduduk desamu tau kan. Iya, aku sudah tau. Tenang saja Kazekage-sama," ucap Tenten tersenyum. Gaara hanya diam dan bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud wanita didepannya ini. Kekasih? Tidak ingin tau?

"Tenten aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan. Kekasih? siapa yang mempunyai kekasih? Makanya kau buka matamu itu lebar-lebar," ucap Gaara mencoba membuat mata Tenten lebih lebar. Dengan kesal Tenten menepis tangan Gaara.

"Sudah lah, aku tau jika kau memang mempunyai kekasih. Aku hanya tidak ingin dibilang seseorang yang merusak hubungan orang lain, semua kakakmu itu sudah memberitahuku. Jadi aku harap kau jangan membuat aku ini buruk dimata keluargamu itu Kazekage-sama," ucap Tenten kesal. Gaara hanya diam tidak merespon perkataan Tenten itu.

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu?" tanya Gaara dingin.

"Kankuro, sudah lah. Lagi pula ini sudah malam, aku mengantuk. Dan juga kau besok ada pertemuan, bukannya aku mengusir ya Kazekage-sama," ucap Tenten pelan.

"Jangan dengarkan, itu semua hanya lelucon konyol yang dibuat Kankuro. Seharusnya kau tau jika Kankuro itu bercanda denganmu, kau memangnya tidak bisa membedakan nada berbicara Kankuro ketika ia bercanda atau tidak," ucap Gaara dingin. Tenten yang mendengarnya pun kesal, ingin rasanya ia berteriak didepan orang ini.

"Kau juga harusnya tau jika aku itu tidak terlalu mengenal Kankuro, jadi mana aku tau dia bercanda atau tidak," ucap Tenten sambil mengusap dadanya agar sabar. Kalau orang yang didepannya ini Lee, pasti ia akan melemparkan semua senjatanya.

"Soal itu lupakan saja, aku hanya ingin bilang besok malam bisakah kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan? Besok adalah hari terakhirku didesa Konoha," ucap Gaara to the point. Ia langsung menjelaskan apa tujuannya ia datang kerumah Tenten.

"Tidak bisa! aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak ingin menjadi perusak hubunganmu dengan Matsuri itu. Jika rusak bisa-bisa Konoha dan Suna berperang. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Matsuri," ucap Gaara kesal.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya, akh... kenapa kau yang nada bicaranya jadi kesal Gaara. Harusnya aku yang kesal, aku merasa semua keluarga mu itu menyangka aku mulai merusak hubunganmu dengan Matsuri."

"Aku harus bilang berapa kali lagi padamu, aku ini tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Matsuri," ucap Gaara kesal.

"Terserah, aku tetap tidak ingin menjadi perusak," ucap Tenten kesal.

Mereka berdua pun bertengkar hebat hanya gara-gara perkataan Kankuro. Harusnya Kankuro bertanggung jawab atas perkataanya itu, ia sudah membuat hubungan dua manusia ini rusak gara-gara perkataanya itu.

"Aku akan percaya jika Kankuro sendiri yang bilang, sudah lah lebih baik kau pulang. Aku lelah!" teriak Tenten dan menarik tangan Gaara agar bangun dari duduknya dan cepat keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa bersabar menghadapi panda didepannya ini.

"Kenapa kau itu berat sekalih, cepat lah ba-bangun," ucap Tenten sambil tetap menarik Gaara agar bangun.

_Grep._

Gaara menarik tangan Tenten dan Tenten pun jatuh tepat dipelukannya.

"Kau berjanjilah padaku, kau akan percaya dengan perkataaan Kankuro besok. Dan juga aku ingin hari terakhirku didesa ini bersamamu Tenten," ucap Gaara berbisik ditelinga Tenten. Tenten hanya diam ketika Gaara mengatakan itu.

"Jika aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun, aku ingin memulai hubungan denganmu."

Tenten masih tidak bisa berkata apapun. Kazekage didepannya ini ingin memulai hubungan dengannya? hubungan apa?

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu," ucap Gaara mengecup rambut Tenten dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Tenten yang masih tidak bisa bergerak ataupun berkata apapun. Ia merasa seluruh organ tubuhnya menjadi lebih kaku daripada biasanya.

"Aku pasti bermimpi buruk," ucap Tenten sadar dan langsung naik keatas ranjangnya kemudian tidur kembali.

Diperjalanan menuju tempat penginapan yang disediakan Naruto, Gaara masih saja memikirkan perkataan Tenten soal dirinya dan Matsuri. Tenten itu adalah perempuan yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang yang didekatnya ini.

_Brak._

Ia membuka pintu kamar Kankuro dengan kasar. Ia langsung berlari kearah Kankuro dan mencengkram leher Kankuro dengan kasar. Nampaknya Gaara tidak main-main dengan apa yang ia lakukan ini.

"Cepat jelaskan perkataan yang kau ucapkan pada Tenten soal Matsuri itu," ucap Gaara dingin tanpa melepaskan cengkraman nya dileher Kankuro yang meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dileher. Kankuro hanya diam ketika adiknya itu marah.

"Kalau aku tidak ingin menjelaskannya bagaimana?"

"Kau akan kubunuh," ucap Gaara dingin dan pergi meninggalakan Kankuro yang masih terdiam dengan perkataan adiknya itu.

"Ternyata memang benar kau tertarik dengannya Gaara," ucap Kankuro tersenyum dan tidur lagi di kasurnya.

**XXX**

Pagi ini sangat cerah dan para kage pun sudah mulai berdatangan ke Konoha.

"Ayah, aku baru ingat jika Boruto bilang dia ingin menghancurkan pertemuan kage," ucap Shikadai di tengah sarapan paginya itu.

"Menghancurkan bagaimana? Kau jangan bercanda Shikadai."

"Aku tidak bercanda Ibu. Boruto sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku, kalau tidak percaya tanya saja pada teman-teman disekolah," ucap Shikadai dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

"Ini bekal untuk mu," ucap Temari memberikannya pada Shikadai, kemudian Shikadai pun menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya.

"Cepat kau laporkan ini pada Hokage. Tapi, itu setelah sarapan," ucap Temari. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk malas. Setelah 5 menit akhirnya Shikamaru menyelesaikan sarapannya dan pergi ketempat Hokage. Diperjalan menuju tempat Hokage, Shikamaru melihat Tenten dan Kankuro yang duduk bersama di taman.

"Tenten ikut aku sekarang," teriak Shikamaru. Tenten pun hanya menurut pada perintah Shikamaru.

"Kankuro, nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Aku masih belum bisa memberikan jawaban apapun," ucap Tenten dan lari menyusul Shikamaru yang berjalan duluan didepannya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengikuti mu?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Nanti pasti kau akan mendapatkan misi," ucap Shikamaru dan tetap berjalan dengan santai menuju ruangan Hokage. Mereka berdua pun sampai didepan gedung Hokage dan kemudian masuk kedalam ruang Hokage.

"Ada apa Shikamaru dan kau Tenten?".

"Aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu. Boruto berencana akan menghancurkan pertemuan para kage. Apa aku harus mencarinya agar ia tidak melakukan hal yang membuat semua orang repot?" ucap Shikamaru menjelaskan. Naruto pun tampak berfikir.

"Rencana? Yasudah tugaskan semua chunin yang sedang tidak mendapatkan misi. Pantas anak itu tidak menghabiskan sarapan paginya kali ini," ucap Naruto menjelaskan . Lama-lama ia kan pusing seperti anak yang lainnya dan inipun termasuk pekerjaan yang merepotkan.

"Baiklah," ucap Tenten dan Shikamaru bersamaan dan keluar dari ruangan hokage.

"Kau tau masalah itu dari mana?" tanya Tenten.

"Shikadai yang memberitahuku, ayo kita berpencar," ucap Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua mulai mengumpulkan chunin dan jonin yang sedang tidak melakukan misi. Mengejutkan sekalih, yang tidak mempunyai misi itu adalah semua teman-teman yang seangkatan dengan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, aku dan Tenten mengumpulkan kalian semua karena kita mendapatkan misi untuk mencari Boruto."

"Apa ada yang terjadi Shikamaru?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, Boruto ingin membuat ulah lagi. Jadi cari dia sampai ketemu, setelah ketemu beri tahu Hinata agar menjaga Boruto supaya tidak mengacaukan pertemuan. Sebentar lagi pertemuan akan dimulai, jadi berpencar!".

Semua orang mulai berpencar mencari Boruto.

"Shikamaru aku kerumah dulu, aku ingin menutup toko," ucap Tenten.

"Yasudah, setelah itu langsung mencari Boruto. Aku duluan," ucap Shikamaru dan pergi meninggalkan Tenten. Tenten pun langsung pergi kerumahnya. Didepan papan tokonya ada 2 orang yang sedang berjongkok. Yang satu anak perempuan yang selalu membawa bunga sedangkan yang satu anak laki-laki yang memerhatikan kondisi. Tenten pun berjalan perlahan agar seseorang itu tidak melihatnya.

"Heh, aku mendapatkanmu," ucap Tenten dalam hati. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, salah satu dari seseorang itu menengok. Tenten langsung memberikan aba-aba agar tidak memberitahu yang satunya.

"Aku mendapatkanmu, ikut aku," ucap Tenten menarik anak berambut sama seperti Naruto.

"Himawari ikut juga," ucap Tenten memerintah. Himawari anak kedua dari Hinata dan Naruto pun menurut dengan apa yang dikatakan Tenten.

"Kenapa bibi menarikku, dan Hima kenapa tidak memberitahu ku?," ucap Boruto pada Himawari.

"Gomenasai," ucap Himawari sopan.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Tenten pada Boruto.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu bibi," jawab Boruto.

"Yasudah, Himawari bisa memberitahu pada bibikan?" tanya Tenten dan Himawari mengangguk.

"Kakak bilang ia ingin melukis di patung wajah Hokage."

"Apa?! Kau itu sama sekalih seperti ayahmu. Ayahmu juga dulu seperti ini."

"Benarkah itu bibi?" tanya Himawari. Tenten pun mengangguk.

"Bisa bibi ceritakan pada kami?" tanya Himawari.

"Bisa, kau ingin mendengarnya atau tidak Boruto?".

Boruto hanya diam dan memalingkam wajahnya dari Tenten.

"Kakak."

Himawari mulai merajuk kearah Boruto.

"Iya-iya, aku juga akan mendengarkannya."

Tenten tersenyum melihat kelakuan 2 anak temannya ini. Tidak disangkah ya Hinata akhirnya menikah juga dengan Naruto. Bahkan mereka berdua menghasilkan anak-anak yang pintar dan juga imut. Imut? tiba-tiba Tenten langsung teringat Gaara.

"Bibi."

Tenten sadar setelah Himari menepuknya.

"Baiklah, jadi..."

Tenten mulai bercerita panjang lebar tentang semua yang ia ketahui tentang Naruto, termasuk soal Hinata juga. Mulai dari awal hinggah akhirnya mereka menjadi pasangan dan berujung juga pada pernikahan. Hampir 1 jam Tenten bercerita.

"Wah, ayah hebat kan kakak."

"Iya, ayah kan pahlawan desa. Dan juga ibu seorang wanita yang kuat juga, jadi Hima kita harus bisa seperti mereka berdua," ucap Boruto bersemangat dan Himawari pun sama semangatnya.

"Kakak, bukannya kakak bilang tadi ingin melukis?"

Boruto baru sadar jika ia dihambat oleh Tenten selama 1 jam.

"Aku lupa, ini semua karena bibi."

"Terserah yang terpenting kau tidak menggagalkan pertemuan kage. Blee," ucap Tenten mengejek. Boruto kesal sekalih dengan wanita yang ada didepannya ini, gara-gara dia rencanya gagal total.

"Bibi, dari tadi paman itu memerhatikan bibi terus," ucap Himawari menunjuk seseorang dibelakang Tenten.

**#TBC**

**Thanks for review yak :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**BABY STEP (hhibin)**

**TENTEN X GAARA.S**

**Rating: T**

**NOTE: TYPO, OOC, EYD GA JELAS**

.

.

.

.

.

**#HAL YANG TIDAK TERDUGA**

"Cerita yang sangat menarik. Jadi apa kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi pagi?" tanya seorang pria dengan penampilan yang cukup aneh. Pria aneh itu berjalan perlahan-lahan kearah Tenten dan pada saat ini ia berada tepat di samping Tenten.

"Iya bisa. Sejak kapan kau ada disana?.. Aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekalih. Apa jangan-jangan kau ini... Zetsu putih?" tanya Tenten dan memperhatikannya dengan intens.

Pria berpenampilan cukup aneh itu langsung tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan Tenten barusan. Tenten yang melihat respon orang didepannya pun juga ikut tertawa.

"Haha.. kau ada-ada saja Tenten. Zetsu putih itu sudah tidak ada, jika ada aku akan langsung menghabisi makhluk aneh itu."

"Hahaha... iya-iya. Kau ini ternyata berbeda dengan Gaara."

"Sudah jelas kami berbeda. Jika dilihat-lihat sifat dan kepribadian kami juga berbeda."

"Aku juga tau Kankuro, tapi jika dilihat-lihat kau juga aneh seperti zetsu putih," ucap Tenten watados.

Ternyata Kankuro lah pria yang cukup aneh itu.

Kankuro yang tadinya manampakan raut wajah sumringah, langsung mengubah mode wajahnya menjadi datar sedatar jalanan. Tenten langsung tertawa lepas ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah Kankuro yang berubah drastis itu.

"Hahaha.. kau gampang tersindir. Aku tau jika wajah aslimu itu tampan, tapi jika ini semua... kau hapus," ucap Tenten tersenyum sambil menunjuk garis berwarna diwajah Kankuro. Kankuro yang melihat wajah Tenten tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, bisa dikatakan Kankuro ini sedikit salah tingkah karena jarang melihat seorang wanita selain kakak perempuannya yang menunjuk garis diwajahnya. Ternyata orang sekelas Kankuro ini bisa salah tingkah juga.

"Terserah apa katamu. Ayo kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita," ucap Kankuro dengan nada biasa yang ia keluarkan, lalu ia berjalan kearah pintu masuk toko Tenten dan tepat berdiri didepan pintu.

"Iya, iya. Dasar tidak sabar, tapi sebelumnya aku mengantar mereka berdua dulu, baru setelah itu kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi pagi," ucap Tenten menjelaskan. Kankuro yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo Boruto, Himawari. Bibi antar kau pulang," ucap Tenten dan langsung menarik 2 bocah itu. 2 bocah itu tidak menolak, mereka hanya menurut pada Tenten ketika Tenten menarik tangannya menuju pintu masuk tokonya.

"Kankuro, tolong balik papan nama toko itu. Setelah itu ikuti aku," perintah Tenten. Kankuro yang mendengar perintah Tenten hanya menuruti setiap perkataan Tenten dan mulai mengikutinya dari belakang.

Baru ada beberapa langkah mereka meninggalkan toko Tenten, Boruto mulai mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang sedang digenggam Tenten. Tenten yang tau pun tidak tinggal diam, ia malah makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Boruto.

"Bibi jangan pegang tangan kami seperti ini. Memangnya kami anak kecil, benarkan Hima?" ucap Boruto ketus dan langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan paksa dari genggaman tangan Tenten.

Himawari yang ditanya hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, ia sekarang malah sibuk dengan bunga yang ia pegang dibanding dengan kakaknya itu.

"Terserah kalian lah," ucap Tenten malas dan mulai melepaskan genggamannya dengan Himawari juga.

Diperjalanan menuju kediaman rumah uzumaki, Kankuro dengan serius memperhatikan 2 orang bocah didepannya ini. Ia mulai merasa jika ia mengenal 2 orang bocah didepannya ini, tapi aga sedikit berbeda dengan versi orang yang ia kenal. Tapi... ia juga lupa siapa orang yang kenal itu?... Ia pun berhenti berjalan dan memperhatikan 2 bocah itu lebih serius.

"Rambut kuning, biru tua dan bermata shappire?" gumam Kankuro.

Merasa tidak ada hawa dari Kankuro, Tenten langsung berhenti dan berbalik menatap Kankuro. Seakan tau dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kankuro, Tenten berjalan ke arahnya dan langsung memukul lengan kirinya pelan.

"Kenapa? apa kau ingin tau siapa mereka ini?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya, siapa mereka berdua ini. Aku merasa seperti pernah melihat dua orang yang seperti ini, tapi masalahnya aku lupa siapa yang aku lihat itu," ucap Kankuro jujur.

"Ini anak Naruto dan juga Hinata. Hanya begitu saja kau lupa, apa jangan-jangan dengan ku juga akan lupa?" ucap Tenten ketus. Kankuro hanya bisa menyengir mendengar ucapan wanita disampingnya ini. Benar juga yang dikatakan Tenten barusan, dengan Naruto yang mencolok dan populer saja bisa lupa bagaimana dengan dia... yang biasa-biasa saja

"Hahaha, gomen. Dan juga apa rumah mereka ini masih jauh?" tanya Kankuro dan mulai berajalan lagi. Tenten yang ada disampingnya pun mulai mengikuti Kankuro dan berjalan beriringan.

"Lumayan. Hey! Kankuro! Kau itu terlalu banyak bicara, ikuti aku saja. Nanti juga pasti akan sampai," ucap Tenten setengah berteriak. Kankuro bukannya tersindir dengan ucapan Tenten, ia malah merasa sedikit senang. Ia merasa senang karena baru pertama kali ada yang bilang dirinya itu banyak bicara dan juga gampang tersendir.

**#KANKURO POV**

_Sejujurnya aku sedikit kesal dan juga sedikit senang dengan perkataanya. Karena menurutku wanita ini sangat berbeda dengan wanita yang pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Biasanya wanita yang mencoba dekat ataupun yang sudah dekat denganku pasti akan mengatakan hal-hal yang menjengkelkan, tapi apa?... wanita ini berbeda. Ia lebih terkesan ceplas-ceplos dan juga tidak menjaga image didepanku. Apa sifat ini yang membuat Gaara adikku itu menyukainya?... tapi jika memang karena sifat inilah, aku akan setuju dan menerimannya dengan senang hati sebagai adik iparku. Aku dan Gaara cenderung lebih menyukai wanita yang seperti ini. Aku harap Gaara akan mendapatkannya, tapi jika ia mendapatkannya juga... Aku yakin para tetua desa tidak menyetujuinya._

**#KANKURO POV END**

Kankuro hanya bisa tersenyum miris ketika pemikiran itu muncul dikepalanya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi jika hal itu semua terjadi. Tenten yang tidak sengaja melihat senyuman aneh Kankuro pun langsung menatapnya dan menepuk pundaknya dengan keras.

"Jangan menunjukan wajah itu, aku takut melihatnya," ucap Tenten dan langsung tertawa.

Kankuro juga langsung tertawa karena melihat wanita didepannya ini tertawa. Kalo dilihat-lihat mereka berdua ini sedikit tidak jelas karena mereka menertawakan sesuatu yang kita semua tidak tau..

Hampir 10 menit mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka semua sampai didepan kediaman Uzumaki.

"Bibi, Paman Arigato Gozaimasu," ucap Boruto sopan. Dan kata-katanya itupun langsung ditiru oleh adiknya yaitu Himawari.

"Iya. Sana kalian masuk, bilang pada Ibumu ada salam dari Bibi Tenten. Bibi pulang dulu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Tenten dan Kankuro pun berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki. Kankuro yang sudah bersemangat ingin membicarakan hal soal Gaara pun langsung menarik lengan baju tangan Tenten agar mengikutinya, sedangkan Tenten yang bingung pun diam tidak menuruti ajakan Kankuro.

"Kenapa kau menarik lengan bajuku? Cepat lepaskan. Memangnya kau fikir aku ini virus," ucap Tenten sinis. Kankuro yang mendengarnya pun langsung melepaskannya.

"Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi. Aku juga tidak berfikiran kau itu virus, Gomen soal kelancanganku tadi," jelas Kankuro. Tenten yang tidak terlalu suka dengan seseorang yang menarik lengannya seolah seperti virus pun berjalan berlawanan dengan arah yang tadi Kankuro menarikknya.

"Aku harus melaporkan ini dulu. kau ingin ikut atau tidak?" tanya Tenten tanpa membalikan badannya.

"Tidak. Aku menunggumu ditempat tadi, soal tadi aku benar-benar menyesal," ucap Kankuro. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Tenten yang masih berdiri membelakanginya. Tenten yang sadar Kankuro berjalan meninggalkannya pun, berjalan lagi. Suasana yang tadinya lumayan hangat seperti musim gugur kini seolah berubah seperi suhu pada musim semi menuju musim dingin. Yah itu adalah ungkapan yang bagus untuk keadaan Tenten dan Kankuro.

**XXX**

"Hai Minna. Aku sudah menyelesaikan misinya," teriak Tenten ketika ia sudah bertemu dengan rekan misi sekaligus teman-temannya itu ditempat awal mereka semua bertemu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lee bersemangat.

"Hmm !"

"Kerja yang bagus teman-teman, terutama kau Tenten," ucap Shikamaru bijak. Semua yang ada disana pun mulai bersorak gembira karena Tenten sudah menemukan Boruto dan mereka semua juga tidak usah pusing lagi.

Merasa sudah waktu yang tepat Kiba pun langsung maju kedepan.

"Karna misi selesai. Bagaimana kalau kita mandi dipemandian umum, bukankah bagus? Lagipula itu juga sudah lama tidak kita lakukan-kan?" teriak Kiba semangat. Tidak lupa ia mengeluarkan kode pada semua teman-temannya yaitu sebuah jempol yang ia acungkan keatas. Lantas semua yang ada disana pun langsung setuju.

"Benar yang dikatakan Kiba."

"Aku setuju."

"Kebetulan juga, badanku sakit semua."

"Kita sudah lama tidak bersama-sama."

"Aku sangat senang dan bersemangat. Kita tidak usah buang-buang waktu, kita pergi sekarang."

Ucapan terakhir Lee pun langsung disambut baik oleh semua teman-temannya. Pasalnya dari semua ucapan yang keluar, hanya ucapan Lee saja yang sangat bagus dan juga tidak cenderung dibuat-buat. Akting yang bagus Lee.

"Hmm... itu ide yang sangat bagus tapi aku tidak bisa. Gomen, aku sudah ada janji. Aku pergi dulu, Sayonara minna."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Tenten langsung pergi menghilang dari mereka semua. Tampak wajah sedih dari masing-masing orang yang ada disini.

"Pada akhirnya kita tidak tau hubungan Tenten-chan dengan Gaara. Kalau boleh jujur aku memikirkan itu semalaman sampai tidur ku tidak nyenyak, apa kalian semua merasakan apa yang aku rasakan juga?" tanya Ino pada semua teman-temanya itu dan hasilnya semuanya mengangguk setuju kecuali Shikamaru dan Shino.

"Aku juga sama. Akibat kejadian semalam kita melihat Kazekage dirumah Tenten, pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai bermunculan," ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga," timpal Kiba.

"Aku juga. Apa mereka berdua berpacaran?" tanya Chouji.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun seperti kalian," ucap Shino jujur. Semua yang ada disana langsung menatap Shino dengan serius, sedangkan Shino hanya diam tidak menanggapinya.

Semua yang ada disini tau jika Kazekage desa Suna itu datang kerumah temannya malam-malam lewat lantai 2 pula. Mereka tau karena Kiba yang tiba-tiba mencium bau Gaara ketika mereka semua melewati rumah Tenten saat pulang dari Yakiniku Q. Mereka semua juga tidak menyangka jika bertemu di Yakiniku Q tempat mereka semua dulu berkumpul. Setelah melihat Gaara, hal yang pertama dipikirkan dan diucapkan oleh semuanya adalah Aneh!

"Tapi aku rasa kita akan tau jika ada yang mengikutinya sekarang ini dan bisa melihat siapa yang Tenten temui. Gaara atau bukan," ucap Shino lagi. Ia langsung berucap lagi ketika ia sadar ucapan sebelumnya itu salah dan sekarang ia mencoba mencairkan lagi.

Semua yang ada disana langsung tersenyum lebar, benar yang dikatakan Shino. Lebih baik jika ada yang mengikutinya dan tau siapa yang ditemui Tenten.

"Ternyata kau pintar Shino," ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Arigato Gozaimasu," jawab Shino.

"Akan lebih baik jika yang mengikutinya itu seseorang yang mempunyai keahlian tipe sensor," ucap Sai.

"Benar yang kau katakan Sai. Kiba, Shino kalian kan 2 klan tipe sensor. Mudah kan jika hanya mengikuti dan mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan?" timpal Shikamaru. Memang benar, jika keluarga dari klan Nara itu sangat cerdas. Buktinya dalam beberapa detik saja ia sudah menemukan strategi untuk mengetahui soal Tenten. Benar-benar seseorang yang kecerdasannya diluar batas, beruntung sekalih kau Temari Sabaku karena sudah mendapatkan pria cerdas dan tampan dalam satu paket.

"Itu sangat mudah."

"Tenang saja, kami bisa melakukanya."

Itu adalah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Shino dan Kiba. Memang benar jika Team 8 Kurenai adalah tipe sensor yang bisa diancungi jempol.

"Baiklah, rencananya kalian hanya perlu mengikutinya. Dan berikan informasi-informasi itu pada kami semua disini melalui serangga-seranggamu Shino, ini mirip misi kita untuk menyegel Sanbie waktu itu" jelas Shikamaru. Semua yang ada disana mengangguk mengerti, rencana yang sangat sempurna Nara Shikamaru.

"Tapi, kita terlalu lancang untuk melakukan itu semua. Setidaknya kita harus meminta ijin pada Lee yang mayoritas adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Tenten mengingat dia satu tim dengan Tenten," ucap Sakura yang menyadari raut wajah Lee yang tidak menampakkan raut wajah senang.

"Lee kau bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru. Lee hanya diam ketika ditanya Shikamaru. Dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat sedang berfikir.

"Kalau aku jadi kau Lee, aku akan menyetuinya. Karena mengingat hanya Tenten lah wanita satu-satunya di tim inti yang belum menikah, apa kau tidak sedih jika hanya teman yang setim dengan mu saja yang belum menikah. Jika kita mengetahui hubungan Tenten sekarang, kita jadi bisa membantunya memilih pria yang ia inginkan. Jika Tenten menikah kan, ia jadi bisa menurunkan jurus yang ia punya," ucap Ino panjang lebar. Benar yang dikatakan Ino, semenjak ia menjadi seorang istri sekaligus ibu ia jadi bisa lebih mengerti dan lebih dewasa.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku akan dukung apapun yang kalian lakukan demi Tenten-chan."

Semua yang ada disana pun tersenyum senang dengan jawaban Lee barusan.

"Baiklah misi dimula," ucap Shikamaru memberi aba-aba. Shino dan Kiba pun segera pergi setelah mendengar perintah dari Shikamaru.

"Kiba kau mencium baunya?" tanya Shino.

"Iya aku menciumnya. Kita lewat sini Shino," ucap Kiba dan berbelok kearah kiri.

Yap...

Tepat sekali, sekarang mereka sudah melihat Tenten duduk ditaman dengan seseorang walaupun mereka melihatnya dari arah belakang. Dengan gerakan cepat mereka langsung mengambil posisi dibelakang semak-semak. Seseorang yang mereka lihat perlahan berbalik arah dan... itu bukanlah seseorang yang mereka harapkan, seseorang itu adalah Kankuro. Kakak dari adik yang mereka harapkan.

"Kenapa dengan Kankuro?" Tanya Kiba pelan dan memerhatikan Tenten-Kankuro dengan serius.

"Aku juga tidak tau," jawab Shino dan mengeluarkan satu serangga jantan. Ia menyuruh serangganya itu untuk mendekat kearah Tenten-Kankuro yang sedang mengobrol di bangku taman.

Terlihat keakraban Tenten dan Kankuro ketika mengobrol.

Baru ada 5 menit mereka mengintip, Tenten dan Kankuro tiba-tiba bangun dari bangku taman. Mereka berdua pergi kearah yang berbeda. Setelah mereka pergi, serangga Shino kembali lagi ke Shino dan membisikan sesuatu tepat ditelinga Shino.

"Kiba. Kabar ini bukan kabar yang baik."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Seranggaku bilang Kankuro akan membantu Tenten agar Gaara tidak menyukainya lagi dan juga kita sedikit terlambat karena tidak mengetahui awal pembicaraan mereka."

"A-apa?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya. Kenapa gadis sebaik dan secantik Tenten meminta tolong hal seperti itu?

**#TBC**

_Akhirnya bisa update lagi, maap yak kelamaan soalnya semua file dihp keapus semua jadi bikin ulang lagi kan ye._

_Kan ada yang nanya kenapa bukan Tenten aja yang jadi pandanya Gaara? Dan kenapa judulnya Baby step._

_Soalnya kalo Tenten yang jadi pandanya Gaara aga aneh karena Gaara orangnya ga bisa semudah bilang itu terus soal judul, cerita ini ama judul akan nyambung ketika udah nyampe ending. Jadi dibaca kelanjutanya yak ahahaha#bilang aje promo lu thor -.-_

_Thanks atas reviewnya yak kawan-kawan :D_

**RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**BABY STEP (hhibin)**

**TENTEN X GAARA**

**Rating: T**

**Note: Typo, EYD ga jelas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Kiba. Kabar ini bukan kabar yang baik."_

_"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kiba bingung._

_"Seranggaku bilang Kankuro akan membantu Tenten agar Gaara tidak menyukainya lagi dan juga kita sedikit terlambat karena tidak mengetahui awal pembicaraan mereka."_

_"A-apa?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya. Kenapa gadis sebaik dan secantik Tenten meminta tolong hal seperti itu?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#SAD PROMISE**

Semua yang duduk di Yakiniku Q hanya bisa diam tanpa menyentuh daging bakar yang mereka bakar, tidak jarang juga salah satu daging yang mereka bakar itu hangus akibat terlalu lama dibakar dan tidak dibalik juga. Chouji yang penggemar Yakiniku saja tidak menyentuhnya. Berarti pria ini sangat mengerti perasaan teman-teman seangkatannya itu.

"Sudah. Kita makan dulu saja, kita pikirkan itu lagi setelah selesai makan ini," ucap Sai yang memecahkan keheningan di tempat ini.

"Benar yang dikatakan Sai. Kita makan dulu," timpal Shikamaru. Semua yang ada di sana hanya diam tidak menggubris apa yang dibicarakan Shikamaru dan Sai, termasuk mereka berdua yang mengatakan pun tidak menyentuhnya. Dasar. Jika tidak ingin menyentuhnya juga, jangan berbicara -.-

"Aku rasa sekarang ini kepalaku sakit. Kalau begitu, aku pulang saja daripada merasakan suasana seperti ini." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kiba benar-benar bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi bersama Akamaru sambil melewati teman-temannya itu. Shino yang melihat Kiba pergi pun, ikut bangkit dari bangkunya dan menyusul Kiba. Benar-benar teman yang kompak, sakin terlalu kompaknya, 2 makhluk ini hingga sekarang tidak menikah-menikah.

"Chouji kau saja yang habiskan," perintah Shikamaru. Chouji yang mendengar ucapan Shikamaru langsung berkaca-kaca dan mulai mengambil sumpit yang ada di meja karna memang sudah disediakan. Jah.. Kita kira, manusia satu ini tidak nafsu makan seperti yang lain. Ternyata, tetap nafsu juga. Chouji, Chouji kau pria yang tetap nafsu makan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bagus juga sifat nafsu makananmu itu, tapi setidaknya liat situasi juga.

"Kita harus berusaha tau apa yang dilakukan Tenten-chan. Jangan ada yang putus asa, kita lakukan bersama-sama," Lee berucap dengan semangat. Teman-temannya hanya diam tanpa ada yang menyahuti ucapan Lee. Sudah dipastikan, mereka ini sudah putus asa dan sakit kepala memikirkan temannya itu.

"Aku rasa hari ini kita sudahi saja pembicaraan soal Tenten. Aku pulang dulu, Sarada sudah pasti menungguku. Aku duluan."

Ino yang ada di samping Sakura, langsung bangkit duluan dari duduknya sebelum Sakura bangun. Ia juga menarik suaminya yaitu Sai untuk berdiri juga sama seperti dirinya. Dasar, pasangan yang lumayan tidak jelas juga sama seperti Sakura Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah mempunyai anak. Asal usulnya dari mana coba?..

Semua yang ada disana menatap mereka dengan serius bercampur bingung.

"Hey Ino. Yang mau pergi itu kan aku, kenapa kau yang bangun?" tanya Sakura serius. Ino yang ditanya Sakura malah tersenyum.

Semua yang ada disana langsung mengerutkan alisnya menandakan mereka bingung dengan maksud bangunnya Ino dan senyumannya itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi tidak jelas gini, untung tidak ada Kiba sekarang ini. Jika ada, kau pasti akan jadi bahan candaan Kiba." Ucapan Shikamaru itu langsung disambut tawa oleh semuanya. Sai yang ada disampingnya pun tertawa lepas. Bagaimana tidak ada yang tertawa, tiba-tiba salah satu temannya itu tidak jelas dan ditambah lagi ucapan Shikamaru yang terkesan jujur itu. Ahahah, bersyukurlah kau Ino karena Kiba tidak ada.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian semua menertawakan ku?.. Dan juga, Sai! Kenapa ikut tertawa juga!"

Ino langsung membelakangi Sai setelah mengucapkan kata-kata barusan. Ahahah, kasian sekali kau Ino. Jika yang diejek itu Hinata, sudah pasti ia langsung pingsan ditempat karena sakin malunya tapi, posisinya sekarang ini kau Ino.

"Gomen. Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu, tapi memang ucapan Shikamaru itu lucu," ucap Sai menjelaskan dengan lembut. Semua yang disana makin tambah tertawa karena melihat adegan pertengkaran Ino Sai ini.

"Ahahah.. Aku tidak bisa ber..hen..hahaha. Kalian berdua lucu ahahha ji..ahahhah," Kiba tertawa dengan puas. Semua yang ada disana langsung menatap Kiba dengan bingung, sedangkan Kiba yang ditatap masih tertawa dengan puas.

"Ahahah...ti...ahahha usah menatap ku begitu," ucap Kiba masih dengan tawanya yang keras sedangkan Shino yang ada disamping Kiba tidak tertawa sama sekalih.

"Hey kau Kiba! Jangan menertawakan ku, lagipula kau kan sudah pulang tadi! Kenapa balik lagi sekarang?!" ucap Ino kesal. Semua yang disana yang tadinya bingung langsung tertawa lagi melihat pertengkaran Kiba dan Ino yang tidak ada habisnya sama sekalih. Kenapa jadi mereka yang bertengkar? Aneh memang dua makhluk ini.

"Ahahaha... Semenjak kau menikah dengan Sai jadi tidak jelas. Ahahhaha...Aku kasihan dengan Inojin aahahha..." ucapan Kiba itu sukses membuat Ino naik darah. Kiba yang tau Ino sudah marah langsung kabur bersamaan dengan Akamaru sedangkan Ino langsung mengejar Kiba dengan perasaan yang marah sekaligus malu karena dipermalukan oleh Kiba untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ahahaahah padahal jika dilihat-lihat malah Kiba juga tidak jelas karena tiba-tiba muncul dari asal usul yang orang tidak tau. Dia jadi sedikit tidak jelas juga sama seperti Shino.

**###**

Tenten terus saja melihat jam di dinding kamarnya. Ia gugup dan takut jika ia harus melakukan hal yang membuat orang sakit hati, tapi jika ia menuruti kata hatinya malah ia yang sakit.

"Akhhhh.. kenapa aku harus berada diposisi ini, aku harus bagaimana," teriak Tenten frustasi. Ia bahkan tidak mencepol rambutnya dikarenakan ia frustasi sekarang. Ia merebahkan dirinya dikasur dengan kencang.

"Kenapa waktu berjalan cepat sekalih... bisakah kau berhenti berdetak seben... tar.. saja jam dinding," ucap Tenten menunjuk-nujuk jam yang ada di depannya.

_Tek.. Tek.. Tek.._

Jam itu tetap saja berjalan. Tenten mulai memandang langit-langit kamarnya, tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.30 dan berarti beberapa menit lagi akan tiba waktu malam.

"Kankuro... Aku berharap kau datang membantuku, aku tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi," ucap Tenten pelan dan menutup matanya sebentar.

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Tenten langsung terbangun dari kasur ketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu bawah rumahnya. Ternyata orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Dengan perasaan yang sangat senang itu, ia berlari kearah bawah tanpa menguncir rambut coklatnya itu terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tau kau pasti akan datang," teriak Tenten dari dalam.

_Sreet.._

Ia menarik pintu bawahnya dan orang itu bukanlah orang yang ia harapkan dari tadi. Ekspresi wajah Tenten berubah seketika ketika mengetahui bahwa orang itu bukanlah orang yang ia inginkan, melainkan orang yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Aku bukan orang yang kau harapkan?" pertanyaan pria berambut merah ini sukses membuat Tenten tersenyum terpaksa. Ia bingung sekarang ini, apa ia harus menyuruhnya masuk atau tidak ke dalam rumah sederhananya itu.

"Ternyata benar, aku bukan orang yang kau harapkan," ucap Gaara datar tanpa ekspresi apapun. Tenten hanya menggeleng lemah, ia berusaha tersenyum walaupun ia tidak ingin tersenyum sedikitpun pada orang yang berdiri didepannya.

"Bukan begitu Gaara-san," Gaara langsung memberikan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang ia pegang dari tadi pada Tenten. Ekspresi Tenten berubah ketika Gaara memberikan bunga padanya, "Ini untukku?" Tenten bertanya tidak percaya.

"Iya untukmu, kau suka? Jika tidak suka kau boleh membuangnya sekarang juga," Tenten tercengang ketika mendengar ucapan Gaara itu. Dikepala mereka ini masing-masing ada pemikiran yang berbeda-beda.

"Aku menyukainya. Kau seharusnya jangan berkata begitu, masuklah terlebih dahulu," ucap Tenten mempersilahkan Gaara untuk masuk. Gaara pun menurut dan masuk kedalam rumah Tenten dan berjalan mengikuti arahan Tenten. Dan sampailah mereka berdua di lantai atas tempat tinggal Tenten.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Tenten to the point sambil mengambil vas bunga yang kemudian di isi air untuk menaruh bunga yang Gaara berikan padanya tadi. Gaara pun duduk di ruang makan Tenten karena memang Tenten menuntunnya kearah ruang makan, padahal Tenten tau alasan bungsu Sabaku ini datang kerumahnya tapi ia berpura-pura tidak tau. Gaara hanya mampu bisa tersenyum miris ketika mendengar pertanyaan Tenten, "Temani aku untuk hari ini saja," jawab Gaara to the point juga. Kedua makhluk ini sama-sama to the point.

"Gomen aku tidak bisa," jawaban Tenten yang sukses langsung membuat Sabaku bungsu ini mulai kesal.

"Kenapa? Apa alasannya?" tanya Gaara dingin. Ia mulai kesal dengan wanita yang ada dibelakangnnya yang sedang berdiri di westafel itu. Tenten diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang, dan orang itu sebentar lagi akan datang," jawab Tenten tanpa ragu. Gaara pun bangkit dari bangkunya dan perlahan berjalan ke arah Tenten. Ia berhenti tepat di samping Tenten.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi setelah orang itu datang, kau keberatan?" tanya Gaara lagi. Tenten langsung menatap Gaara dengan dingin.

"Aku keberatan. Jika boleh kau keluarlah dari rumahku ini Kazekage-sama," ucapan Tenten mulai memancing emosi Kazekage muda ini.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa kau menjauh dariku? Apa karna perkataan Kankuro?"

"Bukan karena itu."

"Karena apa?" Gaara balik bertanya lagi pada Tenten. Ia menatap Tenten lebih dingin dari biasanya, Tenten yang melihat tatapan Gaara berubah langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Gaara. Nyalinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedikit menciut.

"Aku menyukai seseorang. Bukannya aku bersikap sombong, tapi kau menyukaiku kan makanya kau mencoba mendekatiku? Aku tidak ada minat untuk membalas persaanmu itu! Jadi aku harap kau jangan menyukaiku lagi," jawab Tenten tegas. Ia langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Gaara langsung terkekeh mendengar jawaban Tenten itu, ia tidak bisa percaya untuk pertama kalinya ia ditolak oleh seseorang dari kalangan biasa ini.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Tapi aku sedikit tidak percaya, kau menolakku?" Gaara terkekeh lagi. Tenten hanya bisa diam, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Ia jadi merasa bersalah jika begini.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah tau kau menolakku, tapi tatap mataku dulu Tenten," Tenten menurut. Ia langsung menatap Gaara dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kau sudah melanggar janji dan aku tidak akan menyukai lagi seseorang yang melanggar janjinya padaku," ucap Gaara serius kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Tenten yang masih diam ditempat. Ia bingung dengan perkataan yang dimaksud Gaara itu.

_Janji?_

_Janji apa yang ia buat?_

Hening. Suasana mendadak berubah menjadi hening. Tenten masih saja bingung dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Gaara itu.

_Prang._

Tenten langsung bangun ketika mendengar suara kaca pecah. Ia langsung mencari apa yang pecah tadi. Ternyata yang pecah itu adalah jendela kamarnya sendiri. Tadinya ia ketakutan karena tatapan Gaara tadi, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba perasaanya berubah menjadi kesal. Ia kesal karena seseorang menyebabkan kaca jendelanya itu pecah dan menghancurkan konsentrasinya tentang janji yang dimaksud tadi. Ia dengan amarah yang memuncak segera membuka jendela kamarnya, ia ingin segera memarahi orang yang kurang kerjaan itu.

"Gomen. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," ucapan orang itu sukses membuat Tenten dag dig setengah mati ketika melihat orang yang ada di balik kejadian ini. Emosinya tiba-tiba menjadi turun drastis, ia malah menjadi ketakutan setelah melihat orang itu dengan raut wajah yang berbeda sebelumnya.

"Tenten?" Tenten langsung tersadar dari pikirannya tentang orang itu.

"Go-gomen hehe.. Tidak apa, kau pecahkan semuanya juga tidak apa hehe.. " ucap Tenten kaku. Dengan buru-buru Tenten langsung menutup kaca jendelanya yang sudah bolong itu.

"Tenten?!" panggil orang itu. Tenten pun menengok dan membuka kaca jendelanya lagi sedikit. Ia menengok dengan ragu-ragu, ia ragu akan orang didepannya.

"Ha, Iya?"

"Kenapa kau tutup? Apa kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Ma-masuk?" orang itu mengangguk, "Bukannya tadi kau sudah masuk ya?" tanya Tenten ragu.

Orang itu terkekeh mendengar ucapan Tenten itu.

"Aku baru saja tiba Tenten, mana mungkin aku sudah masuk. Ini untuk mu," ucap orang itu memberikan mawar merah yang sebelumnya Tenten lihat itu. Tenten diam tidak berniat mengambil mawar yang diberikan oleh Gaara kedua kalinya ini. Gaara hanya bisa memandang Tenten bingung.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?Jika tidak suka kau boleh membuangnya sekarang juga." Kau akan mengatakan begitukan Gaara?" Gaara terkekeh lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Tenten.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Gaara?! Aku kan bertanya serius!" Gaara tetap terkekeh ketika Tenten bertanya lagi.

"Aku malas jika begini. Lebih baik aku masuk," ucap Tenten kesal. Ia kesal karena Gaara mengacuhkan pertanyaanya untuk yang kedua kalinya itu.

"Gomen-gomen. Aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu, aku hanya bingung saja kau bicara seperti itu," Gaara menjelaskan dengan tenang dan tersenyum hangat ke arah Tenten. Tenten yang mendapat senyuman hangat Gaara hanya bisa diam tidak membalasnya. Gaara tetap saja menyodorkan nya pada Tenten, Tenten yang masih tidak enak pun mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di atas tempat tidurnya sambil tetap menatapnya. Ia berusaha mencoba mengingigat-ngingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu ketika Gaara datang kerumahnya. Tenten memperhatikan daerah sekitar, ternyata posisi mereka berdua bukanlah didapur seperti sebelumnya. Lagi pula tadi juga Tenten sudah memasukan bunga yang diberikan Gaara padanya tadi kedalam vas. Tenten langsung pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terdiam di depan jendela rumahnya. Gaara yang melihat Tenten pergi pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tenten kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara ketika melihat Tenten memandang vas bunga yang kosong di dapur.

"Gaara, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Ketika kau datang kerumahku, kau mengetuk pintu bawah rumahku tidak?" tanya Tenten serius. Gaara menggeleng manjawab pertanyaan Tenten.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk?" tanya Tenten lagi. Gaara pun menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tenten.

"Aku berfikir jika mengetuk dari pintu bawah pasti tidak terdengar, jadinya aku mengetuk jendela kamarmu saja. Lagi pula ketika ku lihat dari jendela, kau sedang tidur pulas tadi."

"Benar begitu?" tanya Tenten tidak percaya. Gaara pun mengangguk lagi. Tenten mulai berfikir ketika mendengar jawaban Gaara tadi.

"Oh berarti aku bermimpi tadi. Pantas saja aku bingung," ucap Tenten pada dirinya sendiri, ia lupa jika masih ada Gaara di depannya. Gaara yang mendengar ucapan Tenten itu langsung tersenyum manis.

"Kau memimpikan Sabaku Gaara Tenten?"

"Iya aku memimpikannya tadi," jawab Tenten tanpa sadar. Gaara langsung tertawa puas mendengar jawaban Tenten itu. Tenten yang kaget mendengar Gaara tertawa pun menatapnya dengan bingung. Gaara yang ditatap Tenten pun perlahan mulai menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Tenten lagi dengan senyum yang masih mengembang.

"Kenapa kau tertawa seperti tadi? Tidak ada yang lucu bukan?" tanya Tenten serius. Gaara yang ditanya serius bukannya balik menampakan wajah serius, malah menampilkan senyumannya yang jarang itu.

"Arigato Gozaimasu Tenten. Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah memimpikanku, walaupun sebentar. Aku merasa senang," ucap Gaara tulus dengan senyum nya juga yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Tenten tidak percaya setelah mendengar ucapan Gaara itu.

"Kau jangan berpura-pura lupa dengan yang kau ucapkan tadi Tenten. Tapi aku cukup bahagia mendengarnya, walaupun kau melupakan kata-kata sebelumya," Gaara langsung memeluk Tenten seperti sebelumnya. Tenten yang dipeluk Gaara tidak membalasnya seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku sungguh bahagia Tenten," ucap Gaara lagi Tenten yang mendengar ucapan Gaara itu mulai memutar otaknya agar tidak terbawa suasana drama seperti ini. Tenten dengan sadar membalas pelukan Gaara, tidak lupa ia mengelus pundak Sabaku bungsu ini dengan lembut. Senyuman manis Sabaku itu keluar lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya di sini akibat balasan perlakuan Tenten padanya. Akhirnya Tenten memeluk balik dirinya.

"Baguslah jika kau bahagia Gaara, aku senang mendengarnya," ucap Tenten pelan. Gaara yang mendengar ucapan Tenten pun tambah tersenyum senang dan tambah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tenten.

"Aku senang dengan bunga yang kau berikan padaku, aku juga senang kau datang kerumahku, dan aku juga tambah senang ketika kau mengajak ku untuk menemanimu di hari terakhir mu diKonoha sekarang ini. Aku merasa tersanjung dengan perlakuan istimewa yang kau berikan padaku, aku hargai semua yang kau lakukan untukku," Tenten menggantung ucapannya. Gaara masih saja menunggu ucapan yang keluar selanjutnya dari mulut Tenten.

"Gaara," panggil Tenten pelan.

"Hmm," jawab Gaara dengan lembut. Ia masih saja memeluk Tenten, ia baru bisa pertama kalinya memeluk seseorang yang ia sukai dengan sangat lama. Ia tidak ingin menyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

"Gaara?" panggil Tenten lagi. Masih ada sedikit keraguan untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang ada dikepalanya sekarang ini.

"Hmm," Tenten perlahan melepaskan pelukan Gaara padanya. Gaara yang merasa Tenten ingin melepaskannya pun, ia lepaskan. Tenten menatap Gaara dengan senyuman yang lumayan berbeda dari senyuman khasnya, Gaara yang melihat senyuman beda Tenten pun menatapnya dengan dingin. Ia rasanya tau apa yang ada di balik senyuman Tenten itu. Tenten mamantapkan niatnya agar tidak membuat ia dan Gaara itu sakit nantinya.

"Soal ajakanmu itu aku menolaknya. Aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang berharga bagiku, jadi aku mohon maafkan ku Gaara," ucapan Tenten itu langsung membuat Gaara diam tanpa berekspresi sedikitpun. Wajah dinginnya tanpa ia sadari pun keluar lagi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, Tenten yang melihat ekspresi Gaara dingin seperti itu pun berusaha mencairkannya dengan senyuman miliknya. Tanpa diduga-duga Gaara langsung memeluknya lagi dengan erat, lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

**#TBC**

**_Thanks ya kawan, buat yang nunggu ff ini saya berterimakasih bamnyak karena udah setia nunggu ff saya ini. Maaf lama postnya, saya nentuin alurnya itu harus bagus agar ga keluar dari sifat aslinya. Big thanks minna :-)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Baby Steps (hhibin)**

**Tenten X Gaara.S**

**Genre: ?**

**Rating: T**

**Note: Typo, OOC, Eyd berantakan dan masih banyak kekurangannya lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa diduga-duga, Gaara memeluknya lagi dengan erat lebih erat daripada sebelumnya. Hampir 2 menit berlalu, akhirnya Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dengan Tenten.

"Tidak usah minta maaf, kau tidak salah. Yang salah itu adalah aku. Karena, aku adalah seseorang yang mencoba masuk kedalam hubungan mu dengan seseorang."

_Deg._

Ya. Perkataan ini adalah perkataan yang masih terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala Tenten selama 7 tahun terakhir ini. Kenapa?... Gaara ini sangat mirip dengan orang itu?

Gaara mencoba tersenyum kecil. Namun hatinya berbeda sekalih dengan senyuman kecilnya, ia tidak mengerti dengan hatinya sekarang ini.

"Maaf sudah lancang padamu sejak kemarin malam. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk melakukan semua itu, itu tiba-tiba terjadi begitu saja pada diriku. Aku juga tidak bisa mengontrolnya, entah lah.. Ada sesuatu yang aneh sepertinya dalam diriku ini. Jadi aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya padamu Tenten," ucap Gaara panjang lebar. Ia langsung membungkuk meminta maaf pada Tenten, Tenten yang diperlakukan seperti itu pada Gaara langsung tidak enak.

"Sudah tidak usah sebegitunya. Aku kan tidak enak padamu jadinya," Tenten langsung menarik pundak Gaara agar tidak membungkuk lagi. Gaara pun mengerti dengan suasana yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu tidur mu."

Gaara langsung menghilang ditempat itu juga seketika yang hanya menyisahkan Tenten sendirian diruang makan miliknya. Terasa ada penyesalan ketika menolak Gaara, tapi jika ia melanjutkannya sudah pasti ujung ceritanya nanti akan sama dengan 7 tahun lalu. Cerita antara dirinya dengan Neji Hyuga.

"Aku rindu padamu Neji-kun."

* * *

《《《《 Baby Step》》》》

Suasana dijalan utama desa Konoha sekarang ini bisa dikatakan sangatlah ramai. Karena banyak sekalih stand-stand makanan yang buka dipinggir jalan. Walaupun keadaan jalan sekarang ini ramai, berbeda jauh sekalih dengan apa yang dirasakan Kage muda yang berasal dari desa Suna ini. Ia merasa selalu kesepian dimana pun ia berada. Didesa Suna ataupun Konoha sama saja. Tadinya ia merasa tidak akan kesepian lagi ketika diKonoha, tapi nyatanya?.. Ia merasa kesepian lagi sekarang ini. Nyatanya, wanita yang menjadi salah satu warna baru dalam hidupnya pun harus ia jauhi. Karena, wanita tersebut sudah mempunyai orang yang ia suka atau mungkin kekasih. Itu bisa jadi. Mana mungkin gadis cantik dan ramah seperti dia -Tenten- tidak mempunyai kekasih. Jika ia tidak punya mungkin Gaara akan mencoba mendekatinya lebih dalam?..

_Bugh._

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan lumayan keras, disaat itu juga pikiran soal Tenten langsung menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"Sial," tanpa disadari Gaara sendiri ia mengumpat. Seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya itu lantas terkekeh mendengar umpatan yang sangat jarang sekalih dikeluarkan oleh Gaara. Gaara langsung menengok kesamping kirinya dan orang itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan jalan lagi menyusuri jalan utama desa Konoha menuju tempat penginapan mereka.

"Kenapa kau kesal sekalih? Apa karena Tenten sudah mempunyai orang yang dia sukai?"

Bingo.

Pertanyaan orang ini hampir 100% akurat. Siapa lagi yang tau soal Tenten yang mengaku sudah mempunyai orang yang ia sukai? Manusia ini adalah Kankuro. Pria yang dimintai tolong oleh Tenten, tapi malahan pria ini tidak datang diwaktu yang tepat. Niat menolong atau tidak si Kankuro ini?...

_"Tapi kenapa aku jadi kesal? sungguh. Aku bingung dengan hatiku saat ini,"_ ungkap Gaara jujur dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

_"Aku sekarang ini benar-benar aneh. Bagaimana mungkin aku penasaran soal Tenten?"_

"Aku adalah Kankuro. Apa yang tidak bisa aku ketahui tentang adik bungsuku ini," itu bukanlah jawaban yang Gaara inginkan Kankuro.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang aku inginkan Kankuro, cepat katakan kenapa kau bisa tau tentang hal ini?" Gaara masih penasaran dengan jawaban Kankuro. Ia masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa soal ini Kankuro bisa tau. Padahal kan ditempat tadi hanya ada dia dan Tenten?

" Oh iya aku lupa. Besok aku tidak bisa mengawal mu pulang," Gaara langsung kembali ke mode seriusnya ketika Kankuro bilang tidak bisa mengawalnya pulang besok pagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Shikadai tiba-tiba sakit ketika aku bilang besok kita akan kembali lagi ke desa, maka dari itu aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Yasuda aku juga tidak jadi ikut pulang."

"Tidak bisa."

Gaara berhenti seketika ketika mendengar perkataan Kankuro yang bilang ia tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi didesa Konoha. Kankuro yang sadar jika adiknya itu meminta penjelasan lebih pun mundur lagi ke tempat Gaara berhenti.

Kankuro menepuk pundak Gaara dengan pelan.

"Dengarkan aku. Besok kau ada pertemuan dengan para Daimyo. Para Daimyo akan membahas soal perjodohan mu dengan salah satu putri petinggi negara dari desa lain. Apa kau lupa?"

_"Sial. Aku lupa soal ini, apa mungkin sekarang aku harus mengabaikan perasaan ku pada Tenten yang aku sendiri tidak ketahui ini perasaan aneh apa?"_

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**#It's Not Fine**

Pagi yang lumayan mendung menghiasi pagi wanita ini. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan memandang langit pagi yang tidak secerah biasanya, sama seperti hari-hari biasanya yang cerah. Awan gelap juga mendadak mulai menutupi matahari yang ingin bersinar, angin pagi sekarang ini juga lumayan dingin. Tenten, wanita ini langsung menutup jendela kamarnya lagi. Ia merasa hari ini enggan untuk melakukan hal apapun, ditambah lagi kejadian soal kemarin malam membuatnya jadi malas untuk melakukan hal apapun. Hanya gara-gara satu orang saja bisa mengakibatkan mood dari wanita kuat ini menjadi 85% berubah drastis. Tenten hanya bingung, bingung dengan sikap Gaara dan dirinya.

_Pertama, aku dan Gaara itu tidak terlalu dekat. Pernah dekat si sekali, tapi itu hanya ketika ujian chunin di desa Suna yang sudah hampir 10 tahun yang lalu kan?_

_Kedua, Gaara juga pernah bilang padaku ingin memiliki hubungan dengan denganku. Hubungan apa yang ia maksud? bukannya selama ini Gaara juga sudah punya hubungan denganku yaitu, teman._

_Ketiga, kenapa semalam aku tiba-tiba memimpikan Gaara? Dan bahkan dimimipiku, Gaara bilang soal janji. Memangnya aku pernah berjanji dengannya?_

_Keempat, dia juga menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Matsuri. Memangnya aku ini siapanya? Sahabat? Tidak! Aku hanya teman jauhnya, lagipula ungkapan teman itu terlalu berlebihan. Yang lebih tepat untuk keadaanku dan Gaara adalah, orang yang hanya saling kenal._

_Dan yang terakhir adalah, aku merasa sedih ketika aku menolaknya semalam dan ekspresi wajahnya itu tidak bisa aku lupakan dengan mudah._

"TENTEN-CHAN!"

Tenten langsung tersentak kaget dengan teriakan khas bersemangat lagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee, orang yang selama ini selalu bersamanya. Tenten dengan keadaan kesal langsung membuka jendelanya dan menampakan raut wajah emosi. Lee yang sadar dengan raut wajah Tenten hanya tersenyum lima jari, senyuman andalannya.

"Begini Tenten, kau dipanggil Hokage. Katanya ada misi yang cocok untukmu."

Wajah Tenten langsung sumringah ketika mendengar perkataan Lee barusan.

"Benarkah?"

Lee mengangguk semangat.

"Iya benar. Makanya kau cepat rapi-rapi sana."

"Ah, baiklah Lee. Aku bersiap sekarang."

"Yosh. Kalau begitu aku pergi, semangat Tenten!" ucap Lee bersemangat serta dengan gerakan mengeplkan tangannya. Tenten pun mulai mendapat energi positif dan ikut-ikutan mengepalkan tangannya juga, "Iya kau juga Lee, SEMANGAT!!"

**Baby Step**

"Ada apa Hokage-sama memanggilku?" tanya Tenten pada Naruto yang tidak lain adalah orang yang ia panggil Hokage-sama barusan.

"Ada misi khusus untukmu. Aku mengategorikan ini sebagai misi rangking s."

Tenten yang mendengar penjelasan barusan pun tersenyum lebar dan ia jadi lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Lagi juga, dengan diberikan misi khusus seperti ini ia bisa menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Gaara sejenak.

"Benarkah. Jadi misi apa itu?"

Naruto yang semula menatap Tenten pun mengalihkan pandanganya mentap berkas yang sedari tadi ia timbang-timbang. Memberikan misi ini pada Tenten apakah baik untuknya?

"Jadi begini Tenten. Hem, kau akan mengawal temanku untuk pulang ke negaranya. Dia ini termasuk orang penting dinegaranya, jadi aku mohon kau jaga dia."

"Iya aku pasti akan menjaganya Naruto. Tenang saja, serahkan semuanya padaku," Tenten mengacungkan jempolnya dan tertawa. Naruto yang melihat temannya senang seperti itu merasa bersalah, bagaimana jika ini membuatnya jadi tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

_"Semua orang ingin melihat Tenten bahagia Naruto-kun. Aku dan teman-teman memohon padamu agar kau ikut membantu juga, Kankuro saja sudah ikut membantu demi adikknya. Ayo kita lakukan ini demi teman kita."_

Ucapan Hinata barusan terus berputar bagikan kaset dikepalanya. Apa benar ini rencana yang bagus untuk Tenten?

_"Benar juga. Semoga ini yang terbaik untuk mu Tenten, aku percaya padanya."_

"Baiklah kau akan mengawal temanku, yaitu Sabaku Gaara."

**TBC**


End file.
